Sparkle Sparkle Sunshine
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers
Summary: Somehow, this wasn't what Mikado was expecting when they said 'a trip to the beach'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of us own DRRR! Though if we did, it'd probably look like this.**

**Sparkle Sparkle Sunshine  
A Joint Fanfiction under the Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers  
Rating: M  
Written by: LackeyS**

* * *

"It's the sea!" Three voices cried out in joy and two could only cringe in response.

"Masaomi, Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san, you're too loud…" Mikado said with a whimper, trying to ease his headache. Masaomi and the two otakus had visited him in the morning only to knock him unconscious and drag him with them to their phantom destination.

"Here, Ryugamine-kun, some water." Anri turned around and handed him the bottle of water she brought from their previous gas stop.

"Ah, thank you Sonohara-san." Mikado took it gladly as he looked out the window to see the sea. They really had come a long way from Tokyo, apparently. Though Mikado did not know as he had just woken up.

"Togusa, please… Just hand me the wheel. You look horrible." Kadota pleaded with Togusa for the third time since they had last stopped for gas.

"No one drives my baby but me!" Togusa growled in response and started intently at the road. "The caffeine will last me. It will!"

"Don't worry Togusa-san. We're almost there. See? Just up ahead." Walker said with a grin and pointed to the villa farther up ahead on the road.

"Don't you just get this feeling like some murder mystery could start here?" Erika intruded with a smile and both otakus grinned at each other.

"Hey! Don't go jinxing this stupid trip!" Kadota warned them but Erika and Walker had already gotten excited about the prospect of it. Though he hadn't heard the whole story, Kadota was lured by the image of free housing and the sea. He really should've thought it over more. But even Togusa was lured in, though most likely, the two only needed him for the car.

"So, Masaomi, what's the deal? Why are we going on a trip anyways?" Mikado decided to ask. He really wanted to know what was so special about this trip that they had to drag him to come. "You could've just talked to me about it." He sighed and tried to lean back against the car seat.

Suddenly, with a grin, Masaomi pointed to his best friend. "You don't get it, do you? Mikado, you never leave your house. And the sea is something you have to experience!"

"But also, we thought it was fun to just kidnap you." Erika turned around and said with a grin, surprising the boy.

"That too!" Masaomi agreed, nodding to himself.

"That's a crime, you know…" Both Mikado and Kadota muttered to them, neither noticing that they had said the exact same words.

"We're here!" Togusa declared and parked the car in front of the villa.

"Waah… It really does give the impression of a murder mystery…" Mikado murmured with a frown, looking at the normal-looking villa. All that really crept him out was the fact that the road to the villa was hidden and out of the way. Like, really out of the way.

"Come on, let's go meet our hosts!" Masaomi cheered and waited for one of the others to open the trunk of the van, though he felt like jumping over the seats.

Once the trunk had been opened, Mikado and Masaomi got off to help the others with the bags above the car. They were prepared to play a lot. At least it looked like so to Mikado, but he was curious as to why Masaomi would come here since it didn't seem to be close to civilization at all.

"Who invited you guys here anyways?" Kadota turned around to face the guilty trio, only to be responded with a grin.

"You'll see, you'll see." Masaomi grinned and started walking towards the front door.

"Whose car is that?" Mikado asked as he pointed to the car next to Togusa's van. He and Anri were walking side-by-side to the entrance.

"Who knows? Probably one of the others." Masaomi responded lightly, leaving the rest confused.

As they stopped in front of the front door, Masaomi was the first to move his hands to the bell. He rung it with a cheerful look and waited. A few seconds later, the door began to open ever so slowly and smoke came out very sinisterly. Mikado and Anri were surprised and took a step back. Kadota only sighed while the guilty trio looked expectantly to who might come out.

"Welcome! You guys are pretty late, you know!" Out of the smoke, came Shinra with a happy grin, dressed in an aloha shirt and swim pants. "Ah, Celty, you can stop that now. Doesn't seem like they were too surprised." He turned his head in a smile and moved a bit out of the way to let Celty through. All seven were surprised by her getup as it was way too revealing and she didn't have her helmet on either.

[I'm glad you guys could make it.] She wrote on her PDA and hid the paper fan on her other hand behind her once she noticed she still held on to it.

"Celty-san, this is your place?" Mikado was the first to speak after recovering from the mental slap.

"Not at all! If it was, we'd never invite you here in the first place." Shinra answered that question with a smile, leaving the rest to truly believe it. "Anyways, get inside already. Me and Celty will guide you to your rooms."

Following his instructions, the group followed the two in. The inside matched the outside of the house. Completely normal. Yet, thanks to the trio's words, Mikado was imagining a horror fest would begin at some point.

"There aren't that many rooms, so you'll be sharing a bit. It's three persons per room though Anri-chan and Karisawa-san will have to share a bit tightly their room." Shinra looked apologetically to them.

"KASUKA! YOU-! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" The loud voice, which could belong to none other than Shizuo, surprised every simple one in the group.

"Oh, he woke up it seems." Shinra laughed and Celty quickly jabbed him in the stomach.

[That's not funny! He's really angry!] Celty discussed with Shinra, seemingly angry at him.

"What'd you expect? His brother dragged him here in the middle of the night." Shinra didn't seem bothered at all but the rest were extremely worried. "Anyways, Mikado-kun and Masaomi-kun will stay with him." He suddenly declared.

"Hey, isn't that just selfish of you? Why don't you stay in the same room as him?" Kadota asked him with a glare.

"Isn't it obvious? I only sleep with Celty!" Shinra had no problems saying that out loud, causing the rest to blush. Though his happiness was short-lived as Celty delivered another blow to him.

[You don't have to listen to him, but it'd be better if you all decide with time.] Celty moved things along softly, trying not to rush the two teens.

"What do you think Mikado? Want to stay in the same room as Shizuo-san? I will if you will." Masaomi turned to Mikado with a grin and left it up to him.

With the pressure on top of him, Mikado could only stop and think. On one hand, he'd be helping everyone and manning up to his fears, but on the other, he could put himself at risk. Though if he didn't accept, the others might think too little of him. Then again, Masaomi was leaving it to him, so he was probably afraid too. The 'I will if you will' told him so.

Taking all things into consideration, Mikado gulped and replied.

* * *

**LackeyS tags the Readers  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of us own DRRR! Though if we did, it'd probably look like this.**

**Sparkle Sparkle Sunshine  
A Joint Fanfiction under the Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers  
Rating: M  
Written by: LackeyS**

* * *

There was a light tapping against the wheel while the residents of the car remained quiet. Saki had already finished blowing into the inflatable ball and was looking outside with mild interest. In the back, Aoba had already fallen asleep. He was too tired from his earlier tantrum.

"So my little sisters ran off without saying anything to me and everyone else followed suit? No one wanted to let me in on the little bit of fun?" Izaya resumed his pouting from earlier, remembering how Saki had gone to his place, looking for a ride. She probably could've survived while hitchhiking but wasn't about to carry Aoba all over the place.

"Because Izaya-san would have ruined our vacation." Saki simply answered with no hint of malice in her words.

Izaya eyed her distrustfully, knowing he was most likely her last resort, but at the same time calling on him on purpose. "Who was going there again?"

"Masaomi and his friends." Saki replied without missing a beat and pointed to the nearby exit. "That's our exit, Izaya-san."

Izaya directed the car through the exit, while continuing his conversation. "But in the end, I was invited. Otherwise, why call me to bring you both?" He tried teasing a bit, but Saki remained as cool as always.

"It's not like you're a responsible adult, but our parents trust you anyways. It's easier to say we're going with you chaperoning us." Aoba responded for her. Their conversation had woke him up just then and he already guessed what the answer needed to be. Saki turned her head and smiled at him very calmly.

"So I became a convenient tool? Not bad." He complimented the two minors in their trap but knew he could turn the tables around at any time. Though he still missed the muttered comment by Aoba, "That's because you ARE a tool."

As the roads changed the scenery around them, they entered the forest road that lead to the villa. Two cars were already parked. One of them Izaya didn't recognize, but the other was the all-too-familiar otaku vehicle. He parked the car next to the van and the two he was driving got out quickly. They didn't even turn to give him their thanks as they took out their stuff.

He pouted and followed suit. Reaching the front doors, the first thing he heard was, "It's decided then!"

Though what was decided, he didn't know.

* * *

**LackeyS tags the Readers (and recommends them to glance at the poll on the profile)**


End file.
